Epic Mickey:My version
by sailor soloria
Summary: This is my version of the first game including some concepts and maybe the storm blot if enough people want it or I decide to add it. I may parody some scenes from other stuff too and the book and graphic novel. You can read the graphic novel here: /read/15397/disney-epic-mickey-the-graphic-novel/1. I own nothing except Maddie. The mad doc's daughter.
1. Prolouge

Mickey Mouse was alseep in his bed from reading "Alice Through the looking glass" when he noticed something about his mirror. The young mouse tiptoed out of bed careful not to wake his parents. Once he was over to his chair he smiled as he noticed the mirror becoming a bit wavy. He climed on his foot rest and stood on his tip toes to get a better view. He then ran onto his chair and stood on the arm. He grabbed the mantle and histed himself up. Once he was on it he stuck his hand through a couple times and saw how the glass became like rubber. He decided to see what was on the other side so he walked right thru the mirror. As he came out on the other side he found himself on a mantle looking similar to his but backwards, even the candles and calendar were the same except for the date was litterally backwards. The young mouse jumped down from the mantle and made his way through a corridor that looked like it belonged in a medival castle. Soon he found himself in another room with a shadow coming from the doorway. He tiptoed over to the door, careful not to get caught by whoever was in the other room. When he looked in the room he saw a man as tall as his father in a blue robe and had on a tall blue hat with stars and moons on it. The young mouse guessed he was a wizard by his apperance. In his hand the old wizard a paint brush. Mickey peered in a litte closer and saw what he was painting. It looked like a scale model of Disney world his father's theme park. The wizard then looked at his brush, sastified with his work, he took it and dipped it in a jug, and set it down into it's holder. The wizard then yawned and stretched. Mickey then hid behind the wall just as the wizard was about to turn around. Once he was up the stairs and his shadow disappeared Mickey decided to have some fun with the brush. The mouse jumped on the chair to look at the model and was amazed at how much this model looked like his home. He then grabbed the brush dipped it in a blue liquid and started to think about what to paint. He did think it would be fun to tag a few walls but he decided against it. He then realized that if this was going to be an exact model it needed some of his likeness on it just like his park well his DAD's park. He then started to paint an inky statue of himself. "Hey this magic stuff isn't so hard if I do say so my-" he was interupted when his statue suddenly grew bigger and bigger. It's eyes glowing green. "-Self?! Yikes where's the off switch?" he said looking for a way to destroy this monstrosity. He then grabbed the green bottle and the sponge and tried to brush it away. The monster then screamed in pain. "oh you don't like this green stuff?" he asked sarcastically, "Well then here's some more!" Then the monster was destroyed but faded on the model."Few that thing is history." he said but then he saw the light turn on in the staircase. "And so am I!" he then tried to clean up the monster mess and put the brush back in it's place. He then backed up on the chair til it tipped over and ran back to the mirror. But what he didn't see was the bottle of green stuff falling into the model and the monster along with it. "I think i'll leave magic to the professionals." he said. He took one last look to make sure he wasn't being followed and jumped back through the mirror. Once back home he climed back into bed and turned away from the mirror and went to bed.

 **82 years later**

Mickey is once again sleeping in his bedroom with "Alice Through the looking glass" on his lap when he felt something drip on his head. "Huh is there a pipe leakin'" he asked himself. But it wasn't a pipe. He awoke to find a giant pair of inky hands reaching towards him. "W-what?" he asked himself seeing the monstrosity he had created was back to haunt him. He screamed for help as one of the arms grabbed him. "No! This can't be happening! It was... That was a dream! I... I gotta be dreamin' again! **That** 's it!" he said to himself as he tried to struggle free of the blot's grip. But the blot was too strong. It dragged him thru the mirror and into Yen Sid's work shop. "Wake Up! C'mon, Mickey! **Wake up**!' he said trying to wake himself from what he thought was a nightmare. "Wake-" he tried to grab the brush to hold back but it went down with him. He screamed as he went down. " **UPPPPPP!"** However Mickey's struggles do not go unobserved. As mickey was falling someone was watching him. That someone looked just like him only longer ears, blue shorts, and no gloves or shoes. "Wow! They did it. They really did it." he said upset. "I heard the bad guys were planning somethin' **BIG**..." He crunched his knuckles. "Ever since the Thinner Disater, they've wanted more than ever to escape from Wasteland. He furrowed his brow. "But grabbing the Mouse? Of all the toons hearts to try and grab? The bad guys go for **HIS**?" He hopped down from his little observatory and made his way to the Grand Hall. Now they're just trying t' **bug** me. Well... one bad turn deserves another I say." He said as he entered the lab of the twisted castle.


	2. Dark Beauty castle part 1

Mickey woke up and found himself in a strange place. He looked around and saw a machine with a pocket tool kit (idk what their called), a stained glass windowand a wall full of machinery that could hurt someone, mainly him! He saw lightning crash and then he felt himself spinning. He looked at both his arms and legs and found himself shackled to a table. His pupils then shrunk as he looked at that rest of the room. It was filled wth Machinery and in one place was a tall man with a brown beard and a labcoat. Mickey looked up to the sky and saw the blot circling the room and the lightining crashed again. Meanwhile the man was rubbing his hands evilly and giving out an evil laugh. What neither of them saw was that Mickey's doppleganger had entered the room quitely. He ran and quitely jumped behind one of the evil guy's machines as he let out yet another evil (and might i add annoying) laugh. He snickered as he pulled a lever and the mouse was spinning again. He loooked up at the machine and saw a blue eye staring bsck at him and the blot circling the building once more. The eye zoomed in closer and mickey shuddered. He then looked to see the man pulling a lever and landing on a sign that had a picture of scissors. And almost imidiately after, the eye moved and a giant pair of scissors appeared. They then tried to cut him but he easily and fearfully dodged it. He then saw the man at the lever once again but this time it had landed on a drill sign, and out of the machine comes a corkscrew like drill. It then turns on and tries to drill it's way into his chest but he avoids it. The man once again tried the lever, landing on a chainsaw. The saw then tries to cut mickey in half."I... I don't understand! Where am I? What're You-" he was cut short when the man once again laughed and pulled the lever for a final time, landing on a skull and cross bones. "No please no," cries the mouse but the man ignores him. And out of the machine comes a plunger very closely to his chest. "Get that **away** from me, please... listen..." The man then starts to talk. "I **heard** you, I **did** , but weall must play our part..." OOOFF!" yelps the mouse as the plunger slams onto his chest and tries to yank his heart out. "I as The Mad Doctor, and you... As the donor of a heart. A specific **type** of heart. That of a **cartoon**. I don't have one **yet** , but I will **getting** yours **soon**!" he then let out another evil laugh as the mouse closed his eyes ready for the end and the rabbit that neither of them saw was shocked and scared . What neither the rabbit or the doc saw was a girl helping mickey out of his clamps. "I'll get you out of here," she whispered. She was a teenage girl who had tan-ish skin, caramel colored hair, hazel and light blue eyes and peach lips. She resembled the mad doctor in eyes but that was where the similarities ended. She wore a silver hair bow with a matching dress, golden butterfly necklace (the same one Blythe wore in the littlest pet shop episode "What's in the Batter?"), gray tights, and silver shoes. "thanks," he said to her. The doc stopped laughing just in time to notice how the mouse had been freed by the girl. "Bla," he said in shock, "Maddie what are you doing?!" he yelled/asked. "Doing what's right." she said pursing her lips. "Madeline Evangeline Doctor I am your father and you will listen to me and do exactly as i say! I need to get His heart!" He screamed. Now it was Mickey's turn to yell. "Oh your gonna be **getting'** it, all right!" He then took the plunger and threw it at him. "Hey, Doc!" he mocked, "you need better clamps on your operating tables! Even if Maddie didn't free me, my nephew Morty could've, and his brother Ferdie could've busted out of that with or without help!" Maddie then laughed at this. The doc then took the plunger off and summoned the blot. "Not **you** again!" Mickey screamed in fear. " **Stop** them! We need his toon heart! Do what you want to my **daughter**!" Maddie then picked up the mouse and ran to the door. "C'mon," she said. The blot then blocked their way as the doc laughed once more. Mickey then jumped out of her arms and ran to the doc. He gave him a determined look. The doctor just laughed at this as the blot blocked his way once more. His determined look was replaced by a one of fear. "Ok well..." he looked around for a weapon and picked up the paintbrush and regained his determined look. " **En Garde**! That means uh..." he looked to maddie for the definition but she shrugged. You think being in the three musketeers would've improved his french as much as it did his fighting skills. "...Go...work in a garden or somethin'!" The blot looked at the brush in fear and took off. They all stared in shock (with the rabbit staying hidden) until Maddie broke the silence by saying "Wow! He... he took off...the second he saw the **brush**!" The doc looked around for a way out until he remembered his machine and said "Then I shall cut away as well, as sharp as a knife...and in doing so will leave **you two** to...my **slice of life**!" The rabbit then turns around only to find Mickey and Maddie staring back at him. "Oswald?" asked the teenager. "Who's Oswald?" asked Mickey Maddie pinted at the rabbit and said "Him, he's your brother!" Oswald then ran in fear and tried to get out the same way as the doc did but only to fail and have the machine start up again. He then ran out as fast as he could and Mickey swore he saw him use his ears to fly. The eye in the machine then turned red and started to growl.

The duo split up trying to confuse the evil eye. "Yikes," said mickey as the robot came after him. "O-okay, slice of life! Just... just back off! and go carve up a slice of swiss cheese or something!" The machine than switched to Maddie and almost cut her! "That's cutting it in too close!" she said. Then out of nowhere a creature no bigger than Mickey appeared and taunted the machine. "Over hear you bucket o bolts!" he said in a british accent. Just as the machine was about to crush him he disapeared from the platform casuing the machine to crush it instead. "Missed me!" he said. The machine started to look around for him once again. "Over here Mickey!" he said reapearing on another platform. He then teleported to the right of it when the machine crushed it. The eye then focused itself on Mickey and Maddie. The duo then ran up the stairs to where the creature was. "Gus thank goodness your here." said the teenage girl. "Mickey this is Gremlin Gus, leader of the gremlin clan." "Nice to meet you." said the Mouse. "Likewise," said Gus. "Hit the Deck" yelled maddie as she ducked from the machine. "No need to worry my dear, we're safe in this spot." Gus said. He then looked to Mickey. "Mickey, this control panel can be damged with your spin move." He then disapeared to a wooden platform but moved when the machine smashed it. "When that control panel is broken, come take care of this one." He said. "Don't worry Mickey," said Maddie, "It's easy, just spin, jump, and smash that thing, do it twice and the panel should shut down." Mickey did as he was told and the panel broke. Almost imiediatley after the machine let out an ear piercing metallic shriek causing the trio to cover their ears. The machine recovered and searched for them once again. Maddie picked Mickey up again and ran to the side of the platform Gus was on. "Jump Maddie!" yelled the gremlin. Maddie did what she was told and jumped. They made their way over to Gus. "Break this control panel and that mechanical arm will be shut down!" he said. Mickey once again did his spin move. "Excellent spin attack Mickey!" said Gus, "That shoud finsih it!" And Gus was right. Almost as soon as Mickey broke the panel the machine stopped working. All ecept for the chainsaw. "AHH," screamed the mouse, "I thought you said-!" He was interupted by another metallic shreik casuing the trio to once again cover their ears, and just like that the machine died. But not before the chainsaw could brak open what looked like a cage. And out of the cage came another gremlin. This one had light yellow skin, a purple suit, and brown gloves and boots. "Free, at last!" he said in a french accent. "Gremlin Jamface. newly freed and reporting for duty! Well done, Mon Ami!" "Jamface are you alright?" asked Maddie. "I am fine, Foure'laligne (that's Madeline in french i had to translate it on google translate, it's not a real french word or anything i just wanted jamface to say her name in french). Thank you Mickey for freeing me." "No probelm," the mouse said. Then a secret hallway opened up. "Look, the mechanical arm's destruction revealed a secret room!" said Gus. "You may take a moment to explore it if you'd like." He and Jamace then teleported over to the door. "When you're ready, come to us, and we'll get out of here."

Mickey and Maddie jumped off the platform and headed to the secret room. Once they were inside Maddie saw something bewteen two of the suits of armor. "My drawing!" she said. "These were scattered all over Wasteland a couple weeks ago. Think you can help me find them all Mickey?" she asked. "I'd be happy to Maddie." He said. He then headed over to a big red toon chest in the corner of the room. When he opened it a pin came out. "That's one of my designs," said Maddie, "I've designed pins for Wasteland just like the real disney park has pins of it's own. This one is a bronze pin, you can have it if you want Mickey." Mickey thanked her and gave it to her for safe keeping. She then put in her bag. The two then left the secret room and ran back up the stairs to meet up with Gus and Jamface.


End file.
